degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HallOfFame/LOST: Wiki - Episode 12. "The Bachelor"
Episode 12. "The Bachelor" Central Character: Jake Trigger warning: suicide attempt Jake is still staring at Alex on the rhino. Alex gets off the rhino and approaches him and Catie. He shakes his head. Alex: Let me explain. Jake: I’m...I… Alex: It took me to its home. It’s at the other side of the caves. There’s 2 baby rhinos and they’re just the cutest things… Jake: Do you hear yourself? Alex: I think this is why the islanders are afraid of the caves. It’s rhino territory. Jake: Then why the hell are we here? Why shouldn’t I warn the others right now? Alex: They’re harmless. It let me ride it for fuck’s sake. Jake: We still need to tell the others. Alex: Yeah, of course. Just...let me do it. The rhino trusts me for some weird reason. Jake: Yeah, well you’re pretty weird yourself, so… Jake looks at Catie, who puts a hand on his shoulder. Cut to Islander Territory, where Triggerfinger is in an infirmary, getting her stomach fixed up by a doctor. She looks around at all of the high-tech medical tools and machines. The entrance slides open, and Elle walks in, approaching Triggerfinger. Elle: You’re awake. How’s our little patient? Triggerfinger scolds her. Elle: I think a “thank you” is in order, since we did save your life. Triggerfinger remains silent. Elle gestures the doctor to leave the room. Elle: I left you out there to die. I wanted your own daughter to be the reason for your death. My soldiers were stupid enough to bring you on the boat, and I was given orders to get you fixed up. I could kill you right here, right now, in front of Cece. She’s watching us right now through that wall. Elle walks over to the wall and taps on it. Cece then arrives at the door, walking into the room. Elle: Don’t mistake this act of kindness as weakness. Elle walks out, leaving Triggerfinger and Cece alone. Cece: We don’t have a lot of time. They’re not watching us. This is between you and me. Please don’t say anything. Just listen. I’ve been trained for the past two years to kill you. I was smart enough to not ask why. All I knew about you is you were a threat to my people… Triggerfinger: They’re not your people. Cece: What did I say? Listen. When you called me “mija”, it all just...clicked. Loyalty has been beaten into me for as long as I can remember. But I’ve been learning about integrity from people who know better. Who know that this way of life is wrong. That these people are wrong. Triggerfinger: Resistencia. Cece: Exactly. A resistance. I can’t tell you all of the details yet. The less you know, the better. But there’s many of us, even within the battalion, and we’re planning something big now that we know we have friends on the outside. Triggerfinger: What will they do with me? Cece: Hold you prisoner. They won’t kill you. I’ll make sure of that. A yellow light flashes in the room. Cece: I have to go. I’ll come back... mamá. Cece brushes her hand on Triggerfinger’s face, and Triggerfinger begins to tear up. ' ' The sun is setting. The survivors are all joined together for dinner. Xav stands in the middle. Xav: Alright everybody, we survived our first day in the caves. Everyone cheers. Xav: I was thinking...and I’m not trying to sound negative, but...Sarah and Triggerfinger aren’t back yet. I don’t know what could’ve happened...Cam suggested that they were taken like my flight attendant Jolie and a few other survivors. It’s our most hopeful outcome. I was thinking we should elect a new leader. Someone to lead the rest of our battalion. To have the final say in our biggest decisions. Gage: What about you? Xav: I’m not Sarah, or Triggerfinger, or Damian...I can’t do it. Yazzy: So, what were you thinking? Like, an election? Xav: Something along those lines, sure. Yazzy: Alright well, I nominate Cam. Cam: What? Nick: I’ll second that nomination. Cam: First of all, I thought I made it very clear that I don’t want you here. Yazzy: Cam, Cam! Come on, you’re the best person for the job. Xav: What do you say? Cam looks at everybody, then at Yazzy. Cam: No… Cam walks away. Brandon: Well, I nominate Guddon. Guddon looks at him, confused. Tori: I second that. Xav looks at Guddon, awaiting her response. Guddon: Uh...sure? She chuckles as everyone claps. Lizzy: What’s an election without candidates, right? I nominate Brandon. Guddon: And I second that. Brandon gives a surprised look, then nods his head in approval. Xav: Alright, then. Any more nominees? Alex looks at Jake, then smirks. Alex: Jake. Everybody looks at Alex, confused. Then at Jake. Xav: Um...does anyone second? Catie raises her hand. Gage: Oh come on. The kid put me in a trap and threatened to pour insects all over me. And who the hell are you anyways? Running around the battlefield unarmed… Jake: I’ll do it. Jake looks at the survivors, then looks at Catie and gives her a nod. .*Flashback* A teenage Jake is walking into a classroom at his high school, nervous and panicked. His girlfriend walks in behind him. Girlfriend: Jake...Jake… Jake: WHAT?! Girlfriend: It’s going to be ok. Jake: No...that’s it...it’s all over me. Girlfriend: Well...I don’t know what went wrong, I mean...you’ve been clean for 6 months. Right? Jake looks at his girlfriend, hesitant. Girlfriend: Right? Jake: Just walk away now when you have the chance. It’s all you’re good for anyways. Girlfriend: What else do you expect me to do, Jake? I’ve left you time and time again because of this but that’s just because I didn’t know how to help you. You were going to rehab. You were sober. What happened? Jake: Everything, Kel! Don’t you get that? I’m a fuck-up. It’s what I do best. I can’t even pass a fucking drug test to get into the fucking army. Jake kicks over a desk in frustration, then proceeds to flip another one. Jake: You should just get away from me. Graduate next week and get far, far away from me. She gives him a longing look, then walks out of the classroom in tears. Jake then begins to break down, crying. .*Present* The next morning. Yazzy wakes up and sees Cam at the firepit. She joins him. Yazzy: What’s going on? Cam: What do you mean? Yazzy: Are you bothered by something? Did something happen in the battlefield? Cam: No. Yazzy: Then why are you so miserable? Cam: Where is that coming from? Yazzy: You need to be honest with me, Cam. I’ve been giving you your space for over a week now, but you’re just miserable and upset all the time. You keep lashing out at everybody and we don’t talk like we used to. Cam: I’m just tired. Yazzy: You need to give me more. You need to let me know what’s up. Cam: I hate it here. I don’t care how immature I sound but I hate it here. I want to go home. I want to go back to normal, where I wasn’t a target. Where I wasn’t risking my life everyday. Where I wasn’t losing people I cared about. Yazzy: I hate it here too...But I’m remaining optimistic that we do go home. And if you’ve lost faith, then I have enough for the both of us. You’re my other half, and I can’t go on knowing half of me isn’t beside me. Cam: I’m sorry. I just want this all to be over. Yazzy gives Cam a kiss. Yazzy: It will be. As Cam and Yazzy hug, Guddon walks past them with the plane’s radio in hand. She’s stopped by Lizzy. Lizzy: So...tonight’s the night. I just wanted to tell you now that I’m sorry if Brandon wins. What’s best for the people is what the people think is best. Guddon: Uh...thanks. Lizzy: So have you come up with a campaign platform? Brandon spent all night on his, and it’s pretty top notch if I do say so myself. Guddon: Well, I don’t have everything planned out just yet but I’m making initiatives at rescue. Lizzy: Is that what the radio is for? Guddon: Nothing gets past you. Lizzy: Whoa whoa, what’s with the shade? I thought we were friends now. Guddon: Then treat me like one. Guddon walks away from Lizzy. Cut to Jake and Catie, who are sitting at the waterfall. Jake: I have so many questions. Catie: Shoot. Jake: Why don’t you speak? Catie: I’m speaking right now. Jake: I mean, up until yesterday you haven’t spoken. And even now, I’m the only one who gets to hear your voice. Catie: I don’t know. Shock? Jake: From the crash? Catie: I was a bachelorette for my best friend. Her and all of us bridesmaids were on our way to LA for the wedding. Jake: They didn’t make it… Catie shakes her head, trying not to cry. Jake: Survivor’s guilt... Catie: I couldn’t process it. I didn’t think this was real. I thought...we were in Hell or something. Jake: Why were you on the battlefield if you weren’t in the army? Catie: If I wasn’t in my tent, I was just sitting on the beach. I barely ate. Didn’t talk to anyone. The only person who ever talked to me was Tori, and that was to ask for my name, which is probably crossed off in the manifest. I didn’t even know a battle was happening...until it was happening. You saved my life, you know that? Catie takes Jake’s head in her hands and kisses him. He breaks the kiss and looks at her, then kisses her back. Alex: Aww, how adorable. Jake and Catie break their kiss. Jake: I need to talk to you. Alex: So do I. Jake: When do you plan on telling everybody about the rhino? Alex: Actually I had a different idea. You tell them. Jake: What? Alex: That’s why I nominated you. You could tell everybody about the rhinos and how they’ll protect us from the islanders, and then you’ll get picked as our leader for sure. Jake: Yeah, until I show up tonight with no ideas to offer. Everybody knows I can’t lead us. Alex: Why not? Just appoint all of the hard shit on other people. Get Cam or Brandon to be in charge of the battalion. Jake: I still can’t do it. Alex: I figured you’d chicken out. Look, as your campaign manager… Jake: Campaign manager? You’re taking this thing way too seriously. Alex: I’ll work on your platform. First things first, rescue. On my joyride with Sonya.... Jake: Sonya? Alex: I found out the rhino is a guy after I named him, but I love the name Sonya, so I’m not changing it. Anyways, I found Nick in the forest. And he has a really good idea… Cut to dinnertime, where the survivors are all together for the election. Xav: So, here’s how it’s going to work. Each candidate will offer their ideas and after that, the voting will begin. Guddon, do you want to start this off? Guddon: Sure. Guddon stands in front of everybody. Guddon: I don’t know about the rest of you but these past 2 weeks have felt like 2 lifetimes. I want to get the hell off of this island as much as the rest of you. There’s a cell tower, somewhere on this island. Triggerfinger used it to send her distress message, and we’ll do the same. Xav, Matt and I have been working on trying to make sure our message will reach civilization. But we need to find the tower for that to happen. We also need to figure out what makes this place so scary for the islanders. I’m still skeptical about it. Depending on the circumstances, we may need to relocate in case we’re in as much danger as they are. I’m all about protecting our people and getting us home. Thank you. Xav: Thank you Guddon. Brandon? Brandon: I’m also about protecting our people. But I was thinking more about the battalion. We definitely need to continue with training. I found an empty place that can be used as practice. We can store our weapons there and everything. Lizzy: Wait, you’re not talking about… Brandon: Uh, yeah sweetheart. I was meaning to tell you. Lizzy: But that’s our space. Brandon: The battalion needs it. We can sacrifice it for the good of our people. Lizzy: Looks like somebody isn’t getting my vote. Brandon: Lizzy… Lizzy: I’d suggest the rest of you women vote against a man who puts his relationship second. (she points to Yazzy) I know you’re with me. Brandon: Lizzy. Lizzy throws her hands up and walks away. Brandon looks at everybody. Brandon: Thank you. Xav: Um, well...now for our last candidate. He gestures at Jake, who stands. Jake: Uh...hey, everyone. He gets nervous and begins choking up. Alex gets up next to him. Alex: I’ll take it from here. Look, Guddon, I love you girl, but we need to be a lot more proactive than sending a distress message. Jake: Alex, stop. Alex: What? Jake: Sit. Down. Alex sits as Jake keeps his cool. Jake: What Alex means is...I have a plan for rescue. Actually...it’s not really my plan but I’m going to help get it in motion. He gestures at Nick, who gets up. Cam: This oughta be good. Nick: A raft. Xav: A raft? Nick: We can build a raft out of things from the forest like tree bark. It’s a longshot but a few people can get on it and use the current to get them somewhere, like a charted place. The survivors all look at each other, contemplating what Nick said. Alex: Ah-hem. Jake: And...there’s more. The caves are safe for us. Hunter: How do you know? The survivors are led outside along the river, where Sonya waits for them. The survivors begin to murmur, while Alex walks over to Sonya and gets on his back. She smiles at the survivors, with Jake smiling back at her. .*Flashback* Jake is walking alongside the Golden State Bridge, in the pouring rain. Cars drive past him. He stops walking and sit on the sidewalk, head in his knees. He brings his head up and looks towards the sky. Jake: I’m sorry… Jake gets up and looks over the bridge, down to the water below, then begins climbing on the edge. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, then hears a honk behind him. He opens his eyes to the sound of someone calling out to him. Man: Hey! Sir, get down! Jake shakes his head and takes one foot off the edge. Before he can fully jump off, he finds himself pulled backwards, landing on the ground with the man. The man sits up. It’s Kieran. Jake breaks down in Kieran’s arms. Kieran: It’s alright. Everything’s going to be ok. .*Present* Cece is walking down a dark hallway. She approaches a guard at a door. Cece: Elle requested that I speak to her about her people’s whereabouts. The guard nods and lets Cece through. Cece walks into the room and shuts the door behind her. The lights in the room turn on, as well as the rooms beside her. Sarah is sitting against the back wall. Sarah runs at Cece, only to be stopped and put in a headlock. Cece: Don’t struggle. It’ll only make things worse. I’m a friend. Category:Blog posts